


Brucetasha

by AgAzin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brucetasha - Freeform, F/M, Post CA:WS, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgAzin/pseuds/AgAzin
Summary: Tony finds it out.





	Brucetasha

Natasha climbed the quinjet roof easily. It was almost 3 am. All the Avengers were in the middle of a forest in Oman looking for the tesseract. Not lucky this time either.  
  
" Where's Stark?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"He is testing the new not-noise-at-all take off of his suit"  
  
"Maybe it's good. I didn't hear it"  
  
"How are the others?"  
  
"Clint and Steve stopped arguing about classical baseballs strategies an hour ago, Thor was with Dr Foster on a video call, reminder me never do a private video call with someone like him" she laughed. "They are all sleeping now"  
  
"You never sleep" Bruce affirmed diverting his gaze from her to his own hands. When they spent the nights at the tower, he often found her on the terrace, he started to join her and talked about many topics, banals mostly but some of them turned into really serious and confident topics. It felt normal. She in return started joining him watching some old movies when it was raining or snowing.  
  
"Sometimes..."  
  
"You never sleep during a mission" He added.  
  
One nigth they ended falling asleep togheter in the sofa, he woke up fisrt next morning and thougth its was the worse thing that could have happen but can't deny it felt so good.  
  
"Well, I have to say the same about you. What are you doing up here?"  
  
 She liked to hear him talking about stuff he was so apasionated about, like astronomy, physics or the golden age of movies, it did not matter whilst his eyes were shining, that was something she enjoyed and something she felt worry about it because she had never felt the things that he made her feel before.  
  
"I'm helping Tony." He showed her the tablet in  his hands with a lot of data downloading.  
  
"How far is he now?"  
  
"Not as far as you want, Red" the voice emerged from the tablet.  
  
"My wishes never do come true" she replied with a smirk he couldn't see.  
  
"I'm sorry about that" Bruce said quietly  like a reflex .  
  
"I will test this among the clouds, don't wanna have interference or surprises like last time, be sure all the information keep arriving JARVIS" Stark announced.  
  
"All the numbers are running well and all data is being saved, Sir." The A.I. replied.  
  
"Miss me till I'll come back, kiddos"  
  
"Like crazy, tin man"  
  
   
The night was cold but was not chilly, they accommodated looking at the sky and from time to time to the screen. After some minutes they passed in a comfortable silence, he finally talked.  
  
"Its so sad all this clouds in the sky"  
  
"Tomorrow maybe it'll rain"  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't  rain a lot here, I read that" indicated to the data in the screen that she wasn't able to read.  
  
"Then is no so sad."  
  
"I know, but I can't see the stars, can't see Veronica from here in this conditions" he frowned in light frustration.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she is fine. We didn't need her today and I doubt we will need her" She said with a wink of proud reference to the technique they were developing successfully.  
  
"Don't make fun with that, I feel secure knowing you have a way to stop the Hulk when he is upset."  
  
"He is a good guy. He likes the team, very much indeed" Natasha remembered when the Hulk knocked Tony for calling him big green bean.  
  
"He is not" he defensively replied like always did when the team said the other guy was 'good'. He can't conceive such a concept.  
  
"Aye, don't wanna hear this right now, ok? We are a team, we work as a team and we trust each other as a team. We both know you feel better when there's not Code Green but The Big Guy is our back up plan, nobody is stronger than him, better than him or win him in a fight . I'm so happy both you are part of the team. We can't do this without you, Bruce. End of discussion."  
  
"The Russian spider is right.” Tony's voice wasn't entirely clear like his signal was getting lost. “We love you Bruce, I love you my science bro. I'm glad you are here and -"  
  
"Ok guys, maybe I should let you two alone... I've already have enough with Thor and Jane..." she chuckled.  
  
"You are jealous about us, Natasha. Always knew it." Tony was going with the game.  
  
"I'm not jealous, I'm so happy for you two" she shot a smirk over at Bruce.  
  
"Say something Bruce" Tony's voice crackled one more time.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Bruce was listening to the conversation happily not being part of it.  
  
"Something like we enjoy our bromance just the same way as the Hulk enjoy Nathasha's precense"  
  
"Bromance?!" She was laughing.  
  
"Sounds better than Hulktasha" Tony's connettion was going worse again.  
  
"Oh, my..." she laughed harder while Bruce's cheeks was increasing their red tone. "I never heard that word before..." she was having a good time, "listen Stark -"  
  
"I'm  afraid Mr Stark is not with the correct rage of signal for continuing the conversation, Miss Romanoff" JARVIS said  
  
"Please, record this for improve the channel of communication later, when we will arrive to the tower" said Bruce while he maked some notes in the screen feeling relief for the end of te conversation.  
  
"Done Dr Banner"  
  
"Hey, you don't seem surprised, did you know about it?" she said when he looked at her again.  
  
"About what?" He hoped to avoid the subject.  
  
"Hulktasha"  
  
"He... he started saying after the first time the lullaby worked... I told him it wasn't a good idea, he never listens anyway..." he was doing his best speaking like this, pretending this haven't included him. Or her  
  
"I like it. Really " Bruce stopped talk  immediately. "Why you didn't mention it?"  
  
"I think it doesn't  fit it... dunno"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because is not you, it's Black Widow who tamed the beast and... it sounds..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Like you and him having a relationship. Gosh! Forget that! Please!" He was really ashamed of how those words had come out so easily and quickly.  
  
"Well.." she was trying to control all the tenderness that he inspired her every time he acted so dorkly behind a little smile, "when I ask to The Hulk to calm down I'm Natasha and when we are in the field I'm Black Widow. I know he understand that, that's why the lullabies works. So Hulktasha is adequate. And about a relationship with him, I think we have one, like coworkers, like I have with the others."  
  
"I feel stupid,  sorry" he apologized wanting to hide into a hole.  
  
"I know you refered to other type of relationship but..." she was looking for the right words, "He is The Hulk -"  
  
"The Hulk is a beast. Love is for children" he interrupted.  
  
She smiled, those were her words a few years ago.  
  
"Children are emotionally stronger than the most of the people can imagine. And sometimes I think love is for strong people, for those who has the enough courage..." she was looking at the sky like the words were there.  
  
"Love are for unbroken people"  
  
"I used to think the same but I'm learning recently you can be broken into a lot of pieces and still develop such a feeling like love and care towards others"  
  
"Yeah?" This time those were his words in one of those nigths in the roof.  
  
"Yes. I couldn't see it at first, but now..." she looked at him, her eyes shining.  
  
"Now what?" his eyes shinnig too.  
  
"Now I can tell maybe that's right, that it's true."  
  
He can feel this was some kind of confessions from her. He thought he was blessed for hear it. He was developing some feelings for her and never wanted to make the move before because, well because she was Natasha Romanoff and he was a monster. She started notice she was thinking about him more than she was used to think with another coworker, well, it were differents kind of thoughts too. They could call it a blossoming  friendship but she was beginning to feel she wanted a little more than that.

He started to looked at her eyes, no avoiding her stare, trying to read into her deep green eyes. She was being the most open she could, she needed and wanted him to know that maybe there were a hope for them. Together.  
  
He wanted to hold her hand and feel her soft skin. She wanted  to kiss his lips and prove him. He was terrified because he didn't want to hurt her and she was scare because she never felt this way and she had so many demons inside her.  
  
"Mmnmnn..." Tony interrupted their intense silence " I'm going to pretend I didn't hear  what I hear because is so confuse, honestly. So... did you notice the sky is clearing? I can see Veronica near to Casiopea. I'm 1 minute away. I'm coming back"  
  
Bruce and Natasha started smiled each other. They internally knew he could be hearing them but honestly they had forget him at that moment.  
  
"Are we finally leaving?"  
  
"Yes, Natie-Romie, tell the guys” Stark suggested.  
  
"I will wake-up the team"  
  
She moved away and started descending the jet. Bruce did the same, not telling a single word, just smiling. Natasha entered the ship at the same time Tony landed next to Bruce.  
  
"Ok, I'm bad actor pretending I'm a bad listener 'cos my friend, I have a perfect hearing when it's something I'm interested to" he started talking to Bruce in a whisper, "and this it definitely something I'm interested!" the suit started to release him and Tony took Bruce by the shoulders, the doctor tried to avoid his gaze but couldn't hide much the huge smile across his face. "No, I'm serious, I need details, whe did this start? Why didn't I see this coming? Does anybody else know? Are you thinking about being in a dark room with her?"  
  
 His tone was playfull and serious at the same time but Bruce didn't answer. He just gave him the tablet and looked at him  begging for no more questions. Bruce just wanted to go inside the jet but Tony didn't move.  
  
"I know,I know. We will have time for the bees and birds conversation later, and I will respect your decisions, but you know, I'm not anyone, I'm your brother, Tony, and I know here is something. You can trust me this. I'm being serious about that last."  
  
Tony  smiled to him  sincerely. Bruce smiled him back.  
  
"I'm not sure if 'something' is happening " Bruce said finally.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You tamed the infamous Black Widow. You deserve a trophy. How did you do it?"  
  
"Let's go home, Stark" Natasha said loudly calling the both men down.  
  
"Ok darling" Tony answered her. "She can kill me fot that. Holly Crap! She can kill me if I piss you off!" He smirked at his scientists friend.  
  
“Let's go inside the quinJet, Tony" Bruce  pushed him towards the ramp.  
  
"Yeap." The both started to ascend the ship in silence. "Wait!" He stopped abruptly.  
  
"What happens? " Bruce thought something was wrong.  
  
"Hulktasha is wrong." His face was clearly concerned. "This is  Brucetasha!"  
  
Bruce imagined how tedious the next days would be meanwhile Tony would, surely, want to find out everything. He smiled anyway because it did not seem a bad idea for him that Tony know it, if there were something should be known.  
  
  
"Oh, I definitely ship it. I will go down with this ship!" Tony almost was jumping in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written especially for someone in IG. She edited it as she liked the most.  
> This is my edit.
> 
> My canon is Stark naming and supporting Bruce/Natasha relationship.
> 
> English is not my maternal language


End file.
